memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Flashback (episode)
When Tuvok begins to suffer from a mental breakdown, triggered by a suppressed memory, a mind-meld with Janeway takes him back to his tour of duty with Captain Sulu aboard the USS Excelsior. Summary Background Information * "Flashback" was Voyager's tribute to the Original Series and Star Trek's 30th Anniversary, recreating many scenes from the feature film Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. * As of this episode, Michael Ansara (Kang) has played the same character on three different live-action Star Trek series. The only other actors to do so are Jonathan Frakes (Commander William T. Riker), Marina Sirtis (Counselor Deanna Troi), Armin Shimerman (Quark), John de Lancie (Q) and Richard Poe (Gul Evek). * George Takei was the only TOS actor to not appear in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's 30th anniversary tribute episode "Trials and Tribble-ations". * Michael Ansara previously played Kang in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode "Day of the Dove" and the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Blood Oath". He also played Jeyal in the DS9 episode, "The Muse" Continuity * Dmitri Valtane apparently died on the bridge of the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] in this episode following an attack from the Klingons. However, if you watch closely at the end of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, when all the Excelsior crew are on the viewscreen of the ''Enterprise''-A, Valtane appears to be alive and well! * At the end of the episode, Captain Janeway asks Tuvok if the ''Excelsior'' ever managed to rescue Kirk and McCoy. This was probably done to emphasize the episode's tribute to the original series but it makes it appear that Janeway didn't pay much attention during her history classes. Since the actions of the Excelsior took place shortly before the Khitomer Conference, which marked the beginnings of the peace process between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, they would undoubtably be required learning for all Federation children in school. * When Janeway and Tuvok are for the first time on the bridge of the [[USS Excelsior]] and he tells to her the events of those times, he says Kirk and McCoy were arrested two days after the destruction of Praxis, but in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, during the briefing of the officials of Starfleet, Spock says explicitly that are passed two months from the incident. Memorable Quotes '' "Mr. Neelix, I would prefer not to hear the life history of my breakfast."'' :- Tuvok '' "You never brought me tea."'' :- Janeway '' "Let the regulations be damned!"'' :- Sulu '' "That is a most illogical line of reasoning."'' "You better believe it!" :- Tuvok, Sulu "Whew...Vulcans! You guys need to relax." :- Valtane Links and References Guest Stars *George Takei as Hikaru Sulu *Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand *Michael Ansara as Kang *Jeremy Roberts as Dmitri Valtane *Boris Lee Krutonog as Lojur Co-Stars *Louis Ortiz as ''Excelsior'' alien crewman (uncredited) *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References Azure Nebula, Bolian, class 17 nebula, class 11 nebula, cortical stimulator, crew quarters, ''Enterprise''-A, USS, ''Excelsior'', USS, ''Excelsior''-class, Golwat, Keethara, Khitomer, Kirk, James T., Klingon battle cruiser, Kolinahr, ''K't'inga''-class, McCoy, Leonard H., memory virus, neurocortical monitor, Pon farr, Porakan eggs, Porakas IV, Praxis, pyllora, rengazo, repressed memory, sirillium, Spock, subspace shockwave, Talax, tea, thoron radiation, T'lokan schism, T'Pel, Vulcan, ''Wyoming'', USS, ''Yorktown'', USS Category:VOY episodes de:Tuvoks Flashback nl:Flashback